my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorano Torino
Sorano Torino '(ソラノ ''Torino Sorano), also known as 'Lady Knight '(レーディ クニト Reedi Kunito), is a Pro-Hero and Teacher at U.A High School in the Heroics Department, and the mentor to Toshinori Yagi, Navera Yagi, and Mordred Yagi. Appearance Sorano is a beautiful young woman, displaying a doll-like appearance as commented by other people when they first met her, bearing light-blue eyes and blonde hair. She is noted to have a fair complexion and a slender frame which aids her in training Toshinori, Navera, and Mordred. Her doll-like appearance hides her dangerous combat skills. Her hair is waist-length being golden-blonde with locks that frame her face in a enchanting way. There are three ways that she wears her hair usually; her hair is untied, pulled back into a low ponytail, or pulled up and braided into two buns with two red ribbons at the back sides of her head. After her younger brother and she were caught in a explosion, the blast destroyed Sorano`s arms, and she replaced with maneuverable prosthetic arms made out of pure metal to be able to blend in with the rest of society. Her usual outfit consists of a white blouse, a green skirt, and brown heeled boots. Her working attire consists of a white ribbon-tie dress with a Prussian blue jacket, a white, pleated, silk skirt, and a emerald brooch on the middle of her blouse`s tie. Her usual shoes are heeled made out of long leather, and she always has gloves covering her metal hands. Gallery Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 9.48.31 PM.png|Sorano (Childhood) Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 9.49.19 PM.png|Casual Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 9.47.38 PM.png|Battle Uniform Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 9.43.47 PM.png|Sorano (Dress) Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 9.44.10 PM.png|Sorano (Work) Personality Sorano is a perceptive individual who was raised in a military-oriented place having almost no love, just trying to survive each day within the military. A strict individual, charismatic, hard-working,level-headed, and quiet. She is not a individual who understands basic human emotion resorting to using other people without regarding their feelings. At the core of her Humanity, she was described like a lost lamb trying to find it`s dead mother, not understanding emotions and not understanding the person she is looking for is deceased, and already dead. A emotionless girl, she gives off the vibe of a well-trained soldier and is strict on the person she chooses to teach. She does not understand other people that well, and relies on her father to tell her right from wrong as she cannot do so herself. After she was kidnapped from her parents and trained into becoming a soldier, she has lost all of her humanity becoming a cold, callous, hard-working, and level-headed soldier that only listens to orders not to heartfelt emotions. An example of this is shown when Sorano commented on the usefulness of a person such as herself as she commented that even she as a tool and dog of the military should be disposed of as soon as her usefulness as run it`s course, leaving her father, the U.A students, and her fellow Pro-Heroes in total horror at the meaning of her words. Sorano at her core is just a lost girl who is struggling to regain what she has lost, unable to even understand her fellow Pro-Heroes and their motivations, and referring to herself as a simple tool. Initially she didn`t understand other people and emotions well, preferring to stay away from her fellow Pro-Heroes leading to Sorano becoming a enigma among her fellow Pro-Heroes and making people curious about her private life. In truth Sorano is a secretive person, being straight-laced and expressionless. As she does not know how to express herself at all, she comes off as insulting at times especially when she writes letters or at least that was how her letters sounded at first, before they started to express emotions as she slowly regained her Humanity. Blunt and honest to a fault, Sorano is never afraid to speak her mind sometimes coming off as way too blunt when she insults people without meaning to. The way she speaks and carries herself is graceful, elegant, and yet firm like iron. Inexperienced in showing emotion Sorano scares people by changing her mood and calling them various insulting things. Displaying an aloof personality trait mixed in with her other character traits, she is cold and distant to others and is not often friendly to them displaying a cold-hearted attitude when speaking to them. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Sorano is a highly skilled individual known as one of the top 10 Heroes in Japan, a skilled fighter who was a former member of the military before she was honorably discharged after her brother and she were blown by a bomb prior to events of the series. Infamously known as the Soldier Maiden, she was a highly regarded among the military but shunned among the ordinary people. Treated as a tool rather than a person, her fighting abilities flourished underneath the careful eyes of the military causing her to abandon basic human emotions. *'Enhanced Strength': Even as a child Sorano had a massive amount of strength, her fighting abilities were second-to-none among the military. Despite her petite body, Sorano is capable of great feats so her strength is nothing to scoff at despite what most people`s initial impression of her, she is far more capable than she looks. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Hero Teachers Category:Teachers Category:U.A. Teachers Category:U.A. Staff Category:U.A. High School Category:Government Category:Government Employees Category:Military Heroes